


Wave

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 衝進鼻腔裡的廣藿香比起平時過於辛辣了，Alpha生理上的互斥讓朴珍榮無法專注檢視眼前人的狀態，然而握在手腕上的掌心汗濕又高熱，他終於看向林在範的雙眼。





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!朴珍榮/Alpha!林在範  
> 榮在pwp

Alpha的熱期來得兇猛而不規律，朴珍榮在巡演舞台上就發現了林在範的不對勁，只以為是腰傷久纏不放。他向經紀人問了林在範的房號，敲了門之後卻拖沓了許久裡頭的人才來應，然而門一開他就忍不住皺起眉頭。Alpha的信息素撲面襲來，林在範沒有穿上衣，單單套著牛仔褲就赤著腳來開門，一頭凌亂的頭髮擋不住銳利的視線。他還來不及說話，就被抓住手腕拉進房間。

啊，朴珍榮這才把一切違和連接在了一起。衝進鼻腔裡的廣藿香比起平時過於辛辣了，Alpha生理上的互斥讓朴珍榮無法專注檢視眼前人的狀態，然而握在手腕上的掌心汗濕又高熱，他終於看向林在範的雙眼。

珍榮啊，那人用乾燥的嗓音低聲喊他的名字，比起尋求撫慰更像某種警告，然而朴珍榮向來不是知難而退的個性。他伸手去碰林在範的眼皮，汗水滴下來像是要把兩顆細小的痣給化開，他一碰到高溫的肌膚，林在範就從喉底暴躁地哼了一聲。哥總是這樣呢，不懂得適時求援。朴珍榮咽了咽後帶點鼻音說，像是不經意的抱怨卻已經將人拉得更近，鼻尖都要碰上。林在範不置可否地任他欺過來，嘴唇碰在一起時按在手腕的力道卻又凶狠了起來。朴珍榮只是加重了唇齒的糾纏，直到兩個人一起摔進飯店柔軟的床鋪為止。

林在範將他推在枕頭堆裡，俯下身吻他的時候汗水就要滴在他的身上，朴珍榮沒有閒著，仰起下顎回應的時候不忘伸手揉著身上半裸著的林在範有著漂亮弧度的腰窩，他感覺到Alpha困在牛仔褲底下的勃起突地跳了下，便開始伸手解他的襯衫。朴珍榮在一串的動作中毫無阻礙地抽開林在範褲頭的皮帶，一邊將燙人的嘴唇吮出嘖嘖水聲。他沒有急著脫下掛在那人骨盆上顯得略微寬鬆的牛仔褲，將手伸進最貼身的布料裡抓住恰到好處的臀肉開始揉捏。跨過他身上的林在範斜看了他一眼，朴珍榮忍不住輕笑，進入這個空間之後的每個動作都是一場角力，差別在於熱期的Alpha有些過於急躁了，無法用那雙眼睛看透他在想些什麼。他安靜地釋放鳶尾調的信息素，濃烈的花香與廣藿香纏在一起突兀又嗆鼻，但他一點也不在乎地抓著林在範的髖骨讓勃發的性器抵在一起，讓房間裡的溫度又再升高一些。

林在範輕輕發出嘆息，低下頸子來將親吻落在他的鼻頭。太溫柔了，朴珍榮想，以一個熱期中的Alpha來說，他伸手扣住他的後頸，在親吻更深入一些的同時出力一扯，將兩人的上下位置徹徹底底對調。林在範悶聲摔在床墊上，才有些不可置信地睜大了雙眼，硬得發燙的性器就被朴珍榮捏在手裡。朴珍榮笑了笑，他總是樂於接受挑戰的，包括怎麼讓銅牆鐵壁的林在範馴化得服服貼貼的這件事在內。他用手掌搓揉林在範脆弱的莖身，一路探向底下的囊袋，感受到侵略危機的Alpha試圖抵抗，卻又在他不知輕重的捏握之下臣服於快感地大口喘氣。朴珍榮模仿他前幾分鐘的動作，彎下修長的脖子在他的眼瞼印下親吻，同時將手指伸向後方的股縫。握在手裡的大腿肌肉瞬間僵硬了起來，他笑看著林在範反應不過來的表情，用愜意又愉快的聲音說，今天哥就躺著吧，會讓你舒服的。

朴珍榮在擴張的過程中充分展現了耐性，將沾滿潤滑的手指慢慢推進Alpha未經碰觸的後穴，不忘揉弄前方些微疲軟的性器。他知道這個過程對林在範來說是最難熬的，無論是生理上的不適或者自尊心層面來說，然而另一方面他也知道林在範終究會滿足他那些不小不大的任性。只要花一點堅持就能說服林在範，他會做得很好，讓一切都再自然不過，即使仍然帶有疑慮，林在範最後還是會為了他張開雙腿。當然這也是為了自己，他插入第三根手指時沒有錯過林在範克制在喉底的低喘，朴珍榮眯起眼睛，知道自己探索的方向相當正確。他並未草率地抽出手指，而是更為緩慢地用指腹按壓繃緊的內壁，這是他的優勢——相較於林在範，他更能在這個互相較勁的過程中享受從安穩到失衡的樂趣。林在範的呼吸聲變得更為急促了起來，在他猛然按進某個點時終於不可自抑地喊出了聲音。

啊，是這裡嗎？朴珍榮笑著將指節沒入漸趨柔軟的肉壁，確認了角度之後就不再留情地去按壓那個敏感點。林在範抓住了他的肩膀，無意識地弓起了腰，卻又被他推回床墊裡。哥不要施力，弄到腰就不好了，朴珍榮用嗓底的聲音說，左手按在林在範的胸上，一邊沒有停下取悅Alpha的動作。林在範露出無語的表情，沒幾秒乾脆放棄，自己抓來枕頭墊在腰後。朴珍榮才悶著聲音笑，又被推搡了幾下。

可以嗎，哥？他湊近了確認，林在範不自在地撇開了眼，嘟囔現在才問，剛剛插進來怎麼就不先打招呼了，一邊還是配合他的動作將腿分得更開。朴珍榮將性器抵在入口，進去前懶散地磨蹭，讓林在範又不滿地往他大腿拍了幾下，才慢慢推了進去。裡頭很緊，他先是漫不經心地想，才覺得對自己有些無語。他在林在範的下顎親了幾口，說著讓他放鬆，又覺得對這人來說是過於困難的要求。朴珍榮在那雙薄唇啃了幾下，才以讓人缺氧頭昏的方式狠狠加深了親吻，在那人無暇顧及的時候把性器推得愈深，終於全部埋了進去。對Alpha來說，要打開自己容納另一個Alpha的凶器在身心方面都很極限，朴珍榮很難說自己並不感到抱歉，他想像過許多遍林在範被自己壓在床上操開的樣子，但當真實的林在範半闔著雙眼、嘴唇張開著喘息的模樣映在眼裡時，他必須承認心裡愉快的感覺壓倒性地比罪惡感還要多上很多。

他開始小幅度地律動，用自己鍛鍊有度的腰力控制進出的頻率，林在範把雙腿勾在他的腰際，企圖配合他擺腰的頻率呼吸，卻在幾次來回之後就逼出了呻吟。朴珍榮一手扣著他的髖骨，空著的手就爬到胸前捏住他深色的乳頭。林在範呼吸一滯，皺著眉頭想要制止，朴珍榮卻毫不在意地用雙指掐起了乳尖。啊，哥不要夾那麼緊，朴珍榮皺了皺鼻子，又加重了撞進裡頭的力道。他非得做到最足才能逼出林在範的反應，於是性事之間就沒有模糊地帶，他扣住林在範的大腿根部加速擺腰，囊袋跟大腿前側拍擊在臀肉上的聲響就變得清晰可聞。

啊......哈啊，珍榮、不要這麼......林在範咬著下唇，試圖讓聲音聽上去不要那麼失去控制，然而朴珍榮只是低下頭來。

怎麼了，哥？不喜歡嗎？他作勢要退出去，就被扣住了手腕。

不是......太快了，林在範憋著一口氣說。朴珍榮笑了起來，他親親他的鼻子，抓著林在範的手握上他們之間有些疲軟的陰莖，哥要不先射一次？前面自己來吧，我也會好好努力的。

說完不等人開口又抬高了林在範的臀部開始下一輪的抽插。

嗚......！林在範還沒來得及抗議，就被頂進來的力道弄得渾身發顫，他大概是被操昏頭了，才聽從朴珍榮的慫恿雙手捏住自己的性器開始套弄。他知道朴珍榮正盯著他看，將他每一個舒服的吐息與大腿的震顫收在眼裡，於是更賣力地往深處操進去。林在範仰起脖子，涔涔的汗珠從胸口滴落，就被朴珍榮用手指舀起抹在熱燙的肌膚上。他大力套弄著陰莖，朴珍榮在他裡頭，前端擦過前列腺時他就要像瀕死的魚一樣從床上跳起。朴珍榮按著身下人的胯骨，力道有些失控，大概會留下印子，他走神地想，然後又狠狠地抽插撞入，不斷碾過那點，直到林在範低喊著踡起腳趾射精也沒放慢抽送的速度。要停下來嗎？在範哥？朴珍榮貼著他的頸子問，明明是詢問的口吻，聽上去又像是蠻橫的撒嬌。射在裡面不可以嗎？朴珍榮問著的方式讓人心動得要命，林在範差點就要點頭答應，還是繃著臉拍拍他的臀肉讓他抽出來。

朴珍榮慢慢退出來，卻也沒放開林在範，跨坐在他的髖骨上開始手淫。林在範在他的大腿上用手掌反覆摩挲著，在高潮時捏住了他的膝蓋。朴珍榮射出來的濁液灑在他的胸上，有些許甚至噴上林在範的下顎，他還沒在淫糜的氣息中皺起眉頭，就又被溫軟的嘴唇吻了上來。哥，還要再來一次嗎？朴珍榮過於愉快地問，太誠實了，以致於他都忘記應該要氣惱才是。

林在範兀自笑了笑，才抬起頭面對那雙連充滿欲望都能乾淨漂亮的眼睛。朴珍榮屏息著等待，即使他早就看見那人偷笑的模樣，林在範說，先讓我睡一下，一邊故作不在意地將人撈進懷裡，貼在一起的身軀仍然高溫，像襲向熱帶島嶼的浪潮。朴珍榮仰起頭來嗅聞林在範的頸窩，那樣用他的氣味，去覆蓋在上頭，明明知道不會交纏融合，此刻卻已讓他相當滿意。

剩下的，等醒來再繼續。


End file.
